The Katies for Aging Research and Equity (KARE) program at St. Catherine University is an innovative and integrated research education program that will advance diversity in aging research through a seamless blend of student support, education, and mentored research opportunities. To prepare the next generation of underrepresented minority women to be leaders in aging research, the KARE program will address the following specific aims: (1) develop and implement a supportive infrastructure for KARE scholars from the time of recruitment to beyond graduation, (2) launch a Gerontology minor for KARE scholars to become engaged and integrated in the study of health disparities in aging, and (3) cultivate authentic research in aging through mentored research opportunities. From the time of recruitment into the KARE program, scholars will receive holistic support through community building activities, career development programming, academic and research mentorship, and networking events within the larger aging research community. Scholars will also remain connected to the program beyond graduation as part of an active community of KARE alumnae. In addition, scholars will receive a cross-disciplinary education in Gerontology with a focus on age-related health disparities and interprofessional collaboration. In alignment with the NIA?s Health Disparities Research Framework, KARE scholars will complete coursework that focuses on the environmental, sociocultural, behavioral, and biological factors that underlie age-related health disparities among diverse populations of older adults. Importantly, each KARE scholar will be engaged in mentored aging-related research through multiple on-campus and off-campus research opportunities. As a complement to ongoing aging research at St. Catherine University, external partnerships have been developed with the Mayo Clinic Kogod Center on Aging in Rochester, MN and the HealthPartners Neuroscience Center in St. Paul, MN. KARE scholars will have the opportunity to focus on clinical, behavioral, or biomedical projects within the field of aging research either at the University or with one of the KARE partner institutions. Through the synergy of support, education, and research, the KARE program will comprehensively train scholars for successful research careers in aging.